warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:Hulstlicht/De wiki verlaten
Hallo iedereen Zoals vele van jullie wel van de titel konden afleiden ga ik de wiki verlaten. Ik ben niet de eerste die deze beslissing hier heeft gemaakt en ik denk ook niet de laatste. Twee ervaren gebruikers hebben al eerder een blog geplaats met te melden dat het hier genoeg is en dus zijn weggegaan. Ik vind het spijtig dat er daarna niks veranderd of gebeurt is en dat degene die de reden ervan waren zich niet aangesproken voelen. Ik hoop met deze blog wel iets te bereiken want ik vind het niet meer kunnen. Zoals jullie al weten is de chat niet meer zo leuk als dat het vroeger was, er word de hele tijd ruzie maakt, mensen schelden elkaar uit, beginnen over het niets over hun zielige leven te praten (daarmee bedoel ik niet jou Zwartstreep, jij bent een schat die er zeker wel over mag praten want je bent zo aardig bescheiden <3) en er word de hele tijd gespamt. Meerdere gebruikers zijn hier al op aangesproken door andere gebruikers maar hebben er niets mee gedaan, ze bleven gewoon doorgaan. Ze bederven de sfeer voor andere en jagen daarmee mensen van de chat af. Gelukkig zijn er nog wel paar van die prachtige mensen die het nog wel waard zij om mee te chatten zoals: Avondpoot (die spijtig genoeg weg is, waarvan het terecht is met dat kippenkot hier), 8Nightfall11, Zilverspikkel, Zandklauw, Sneeuwster1 en Vederklauw. Gelukkig kan ik met hen nog wel contact houden als dit voorbij is. Ook wil ik hierbij een andere gebruiker in de spotlight brengen. Iemand die tot mij een grote last was, me heeft gestalkt en ik ongetwijfeld kan zeggen dat dit een narcist is (ga geen namen noemen). Dit gedrag heb ik uiteraard gerapporteerd aan de beheerders omdat het niet meer kon. Maar waar ik nu kwaad over was is dat ik het hele verhaal moest uitleggen voordat ze wouden luisteren, daarvoor waren ze hem/haar alleen maar aan het verdedigen.. VERDEDIGEN. Ik werd er woedend van.. nee razend, dat ze deze persoon durfde te verdedigen die zoveel onrust heeft gestookt en ver over mijn grenzen ging, en ik machteloos op mijn knieeën probeerde uit te leggen dat het echt niet kon en er iets aan gedaan moest worden... Is er uiteindelijk iets aan gedaan? Nee, alleen even aangesproken op de chat en klaar ermee (waarvan ik hoop dat er na dit wel degelijk iets zal veranderen want hij/zij vormt nog steeds een grote en zware last). Maar goed, dat heb ik gelaten voor wat het was. Maar nu, nu komt het ergste. Toen we gingen melden over de vele ruzies die hier waren en over bepaalde gebruikers die veel te onrespectvol deden naar andere toe hadden we geen erger antwoord kunnen krijgen: Wij moesten ons namelijk aanpassen! Wij reageerde te heftig op de gebruikers die serieus ernstig gedrag vertoonde. Er werd naar onze mening gevraagd van heel dit gebeuren die we hebben gegeven maar wat gebeurt er mee? Het word de grond in geboord! Wij moeten ons beheersen en er niets van zeggen. En even later word er ons verteld dat we streng moeten zijn. Wat wil je nou? Wij moeten duidelijk zijn? Wees dat dan ook naar ons toe. Wij moeten ons sterker tegenover zo'n gebruikers gedragen wat ik niet vind kunnen, gebruikers horen allemaal gelijk te zijn. Niemand hoort zich sterker te gedragen dan de andere, de enigste die dat moeten doen, zijn de moderators, maar die zijn er de laatste tijd niet. Ik vertik het om me in te houden! Om zwijgend toe te kijken hoe onze mening door de beheerder de grond in word geboord en de tegenstanders worden verdedigd.. IK BEN ER KLAAR MEE! Oh en als we meer moeten bewerken zou je miss beter een voorbeeld kunnen zijn en ons laten zien wat te doen inplaats van alleen maar beginnen te zeggen dat we niet op de chat mogen zitten en meer moeten gaan bewerken. Na al deze gebeurtenissen heb ik geen reden hier nog te blijven. De chat zit vol met mensen die vervelend doen waarvan we nog geen eens kunnen melden dat ze het verkeerd doen of wij hebben het alweer gedaan. Ik zeg niet dat iedereen zo is, er zitten natuurlijk nog gebruikers bij die redelijk kunnen blijven en kunnen nadenken voordat ze het eerste en het beste zeggen dat in hun hoofd opkomt. Maar die gebruikers zijn momenteel niet genoeg om mij hier te houden, bovendien zal ik toch wel met hen contact kunnen houden dus waarom zou hier ik dan nog blijven? Ik wil nog wel even Maanhart bedanken die bereid was naar mij te luisteren toen ik een probleem had, het betekende zeer veel voor mij :). Dit zijn dus mijn laatste woorden op deze wiki, voor degene die mij nog graag zouden willen spreken.. je weet me te vinden. Nog veel succes met het hier overleven op de chat. Hulstlicht Categorie:Blogberichten